momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
3Bjunior
:For the 26-member idol group project established in 2014, see 3B junior (New Project) 3Bjunior3Bjunior Ore no Fujii 2014 Special WebsiteNanairo no Stardust Interview3Bjunior BOOK 2014 summer 〜3Bjuniorの夏休み〜 (TOKYO NEWS MOOK 436号)Stardust Records Official Website - 3Bjunior Entry (also written as 3B Junior and 3-B jr.) was the rookie training department under the Stardust Promotion Entertainment Section 3 talent agency. Originally it was the company's section dedicated to train their female talents under 18 years of age, such as giving them acting lessons.3Bjunior Book 2010 Summer (TOKYO NEWS MOOK 436号) The talents were distributed into models, actresses and idols. As of 2014, however, 3Bjunior was reorganized into an independent department that specializes only in idols."Natalie Power Push - 理事長（スターダストプロモーション取締役 藤下リョウジ）インタビュー feat. 百田夏菜子" After the reorganization, the umbrella term Section 3 Idol is used to refer to all idol groups under Section 3.Stardust Promotion Entertainment Section 3 Official Website - Section 3 Idol Official Page Management also prefers to use the term 3B.momoiroclover @momowgp - 19 Sep 2013 3Bjunior is rebooted as a new 26-member idol training project and have started their activity since November 2014.3B junior Official Website 3Bjunior is supervised by Ryoji Fujishita, who also acts as the managing director of Stardust Promotion section 3, the founder of 3Bjunior and Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku's chairman. The oldest member Reni Takagi acted as their leader.Ore no Fujii 2014. Bonus video - Backstage and Making ofNatalie Power Push - O高城れにの覚醒 The current 3Bjunior is listed under 3B junior (New Project) page to avoid confusion. Group Notes *3Bjunior was the rookie training department of Stardust Promotion Section 3. The group was originally created to showcase the result of their everyday lessons as a rookie talent trainee in their annual live show. *All of rookie models, idols and actresses of Stardust Section 3 under 18 years of age originally belonged to 3Bjunior. *The group was founded by Stardust Section 3 Managing Director Ryoji Fujishita. The group was named as such because they're the children from section 3 (3部, San-Bu), hence 3'B'''junior. *3Bjunior had been officially reorganized in 3Bjunior LIVE FINAL: Ore no Fujii 2014 live concert in January 4, 2014, to construct a better idol department in which the idols are clearly separated from actress and model, since idol activities in section 3 was becoming more prominent. *3Bjunior theme song is Nanairo no Stardust. History 2006-2007:Early 3-B Stardust Promotion is known for their attempt to idol industry by forming ANGEL EYES in 1997.理事長 （自由人。勿論非公式）@iam1101 - 10:53 PM - 5 Aug 2012 ANGEL EYES starred in the children training and dance TV program titled Harajuku Launchers in 2000.理事長 （自由人。勿論非公式）@iam1101 - 7:11 AM - 6 Aug 2012 Several ANGEL EYES members have become renowned stars, such as Erika Sawajiri, Haruna Kojima, Megumi Sato, Rui Miyazaki, SHELLY, Marie and Erika Ura.Shinron S - 8:30 PM - 5 Aug 2012 Ryoji Fujishita cited that ANGEL EYES is the pioneer of 3Bjunior. Another early Stardust Promotion idol group was Power Age, that had been established in March 2005 "Power Age Official Site (Archive)". The group, however, was stationed under Stardust Promotion Entertainment Section 8.Stardust Promotion Entertainment Section 8 Section 3 started their junior talent activity lessons in around 2006. Their blog in Ameba, '''Sannen B-Gumi School Girl Blog', was launched on July 6, 2006.- 3年B組School girl BLOG - 返事遅れてゴメンなさい(；へ；) Several talents who had been posted first entries of the blog about their activities including Rin Asuka, Rio Yamashita, Yuko Takayama and Runa Yumikawa. The earliest known 3Bjunior group activity was a small karaoke live on August 5, 2006 by Rin Asuka, Haruki Ichikawa, Yuki Takigawa, Rio Yamashita, and Asami Hijiri.3年B組School girl BLOG - オトゥカレヤマデスタ～！！ The show, which was titled 3-B jr. Mini Event was held in the street of Yoyogi Kouen"3年B組School girl BLOG - Rio Yamashita - とうとぅ…。". Akira Kawakami and Yuichii Fujii, managers from Stardust Promotion Section 3, were sent out to oversee the street event.MARQUEE Vol.94. First published on December 2012. The group held another 3-B Mini Event at the same place on December 28, 2006 and April 1, 2007 3年B組School girl BLOG - 28日イベントに向けて Stardust Promotion Section 3 held a junior talent recruitment titled "Stardust Entertainment Section 3 Rookie Discovery Audition". The auditions were held at six cities across Japan starting from Sapporo, Hokkaido on August 25, 2007.Oricon - “沢尻の妹”は道産子12歳！ Some of the new 3Bjunior talents were active in several individual activities, including movie shootings and CM auditions."- 3年B組School girl BLOG - ☆☆夜の公園☆☆（かのん" In late 2007 the Stardust Section 3 website was updated with a new section exclusively for 3Bjunior. There were 32 members listed on the page, some of which were the future 3Bjunior idol group members, including Tsukina Takai, Reni Takagi, Momoko Kawakami and Hinaki Yano.Stardust Promotion Entertianment Section 3 Official Website (archived) 2008-2010: Newcomer Training Programs Establishment In March 2008, 3Bjunior announced the formation of two groups as their newcomer training program for Stardust Promotion would-be actresses: Momoiro Clover with Reni Takagi, Miyu Wagawa, Manami Ikura, Kanako Momota, Shiori Tamai and Tsukina Takai as the members, and Piecees"3-B jr. Blog 3年B組School girl BLOG - 宇野愛海". that consisted of Narumi Uno, Shiori, Kanon, Hinaki Yano and Momona Natsukawa.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013] Their first performance was held on May 17, 2008 at Kawasaki Azalea shopping mall in the Stardust Entertainment Section 3 Audition event. Reni was their leader during that time"3年B組School girl BLOG - 祝!!初☆ライブ". Rin Asuka and Yuko Takayama also participated as solo singers. May 17 also became established as the anniversary of today Momoiro Clover Z. On July 6, Momoiro Clover held their first street live event on Yoyogi Kouen"3-B jr. Blog 3年B組School girl BLOG - ☆ももいろクローバー　お知らせ☆". The street live event series were meant to teach them the basics of public activities, such as handing out pamphlets and dance lessons, yet then gave an idea to the management to seriously work on their first idol group. 3B-jr. announced their first live concert that was held on August 30, 2008 titled Natsu☆Suta! '08 ~STARDUST section three 3-B Jr. LIVE~ at Astro Hall, Tokyo. The show consisted of performances of 3Bjunior soloists, singing groups, skits, and Momoiro Clover, in a total of 29 members."3-B jr. Blog 3年B組School girl BLOG - イベントまであと3日". Their first limited album, 3-B Jr. Petit Album was being sold in the concert venue in CD-R format.. On December 29, 2008 3Bjunior held another live concert titled 3-B Jr. LIVE: Nenmatsu Da yo! Zenin Shugo in the same venue. This event also marked their first annual year-end live concert and the graduation ceremony of Rin Asuka.3年B組School girl BLOG - 年末だヨ！全員集合" . The idol trio Creamy Parfait was also officially announced in this show. The trio consisted of Ikura Manami, Sumire Fujishiro and Naho Kasuga, both Ikura and Sumire were originally members of Momoiro Clover. 2011-2012:Popularity and Development 2013-2014:Restructuring and Disbandment Since the idol groups in Stardust Promotion section 3 had reached its popularity rating thanks to Momoiro Clover Z, the managing director Ryoji Fujishita began to think about creating an independent idol department. There were several instances where the girls admitted that they actually wanted to be an actress, since the line between actresses and idols in section 3 was rather blurry. In November 2013, they unveiled the single Nanairo no Stardust, performed by the members of Momoiro Clover Z, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku, Team Syachihoko, Takoyaki Rainbow, KAGAJO☆4S, Team Daioh Ika and Junior Junior as the first step for this reformation. The single acted as the theme song for 3Bjunior and is claimed as their "first and last single". A compilation album was also announced along with the single, performed by the graduated 3Bjunior members (Momonaki, Creamy Parfait, Rin Asuka and others), the recent 3Bjunior groups (Takoyaki Rainbow and KAGAJO☆4S) and newly formed groups (Team Daioh Ika and Team Hotaru Ika) titled Sutada 3Bjunior Last Daizenshu. A live event in Green Dome Maebashi was also announced and would be held on January 4, 2014, titled 3Bjunior LIVE FINAL: Ore no Fujii 2014. This was their first live event held in a large venue and the concert DVD being largely available for public. All of the active 3Bjunior groups at that time performed here. The event also marked the disbandment of the rookie training department 3Bjunior and would be reorganized into idol training department 3Bjunior, starting from November 2014. In the end of the event, there's an announcement for the 2015 Fujii that will be held in seven days and will take place in Nihon Seinenkan, Tokyo.Natalie - Ore no Fuji 2014 report Members Before its reorganization and the establishment of the new 26-member 3Bjunior, 3Bjunior consisted of four main groups: Momoiro Clover Z, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku, Team Syachihoko, Takoyaki RainbowOfficial Site and three additional groups KAGAJO 4S, Team Daioh Ika and Junior Junior, in a total of 54 members. Tho 54 girls have been featured in Nanairo no Stardust.Natalie - もも、エビ、しゃちら3Bj集結！元日にシングル＆全集発売 Idol Group Members (before 2014 Reorganization) Members The members listed below are Idols, models and actress who was listed in Stardust Section 3's website in the 3Bjunior section, annual magazine-book 3Bjunior Book, School Girl BLOG and who had been took part in 3Bjunior activities, such as limited-time idol groups, annual live concerts and Tokyo Idol Festival events. Joined before 2007 Joined in 2007 Joined in 2008 Joined in 2009 Joined in 2010 *members that left Stardust Promotion are identified by their deleted page on Stardust Section 3's website. *members that wasn't graduated means they had reached 18 but there's no graduation ceremonial for them (see below). Graduation Unlike the term graduation (卒業, sotsugyou) in other idol group businesses, a graduation in 3Bjunior refers to a state when the member hit 18 or finished their high school on March. It more resembles a high school graduation ceremony rather than usual idol graduation. The graduated members still continue their assigned group or individual activities and is still considered as a part of Stardust Section 3. The graduation ceremony was held in their annual live concert. The graduation system is abolished as of 2014 reorganization.iam1101 - 11 Jan 2015 Graduated in 2009: *Rin Asuka Graduated in 2010: *Miori Takimoto *Arisa Kuwata *Airi Mitsuki Graduated in 2011: *Yuko Takayama *Rio Yamashita Graduated in 2012: *Mika Ayano Graduated in 2013: *Wakana Hashimoto *Sumire Fujishiro *Reni Takagi *Kanako Momota *Momoka Ariyasu Graduated in 2014: *Nao Aoyama *Satomi Okubo *Shizune Nagao *Tamai Shiori Photobook Since January 2010, the department have produced a series of annual magazine photobook (mook) in collaboration with Tokyo News. The publication covers several numbers of their talents, including actresses, models and idols in a single volume entitled 3Bjunior Book. Live Concerts * 2008.08.30 Natsu☆Suta! '08 ~STARDUST section three 3-B Jr. LIVE~ at Astro Hall Shibuya, Tokyo * 2008.12.29 3-B Jr. LIVE: Nenmatsu Da yo! Zenin Shugo at Astro Hall Shibuya, Tokyo * 2009.12.27 3Bjunior no Machiawase wa Harajuku de!! at Belle Epoque College of Beauty, Tokyo * 2011.01.10 3B junior 2011 New Year LIVE: 3B junior no ZERO kara Start Mattero Sun Plaza!! at Nakano ZERO Small Hall, Nakano, Tokyo * 2012.01.08-09 3B junior LIVE 2012: 3-Bu Nadeshiko Shichihenge at Nakano ZERO Small Hall, Nakano, Tokyo * 2013.01.05 Sutada Geinou 3-Bu Matsuri 2013 at STUDIO COAST, Koto, Tokyo * 2014.01.04 3Bjunior LIVE FINAL: Ore no Fujii 2014 at Green Dome Maebashi, Gunma * 2015.01.07 Fujii to Yome no Nanokakan Sensou at Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo Trivia * The name 3-B is possibly a reference to the long running Japanese Drama 3-nen B-gumi Kinpachi-sensei that has become the cultural phenomenon in Japan. Kinpachi is also become the title of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku's second album. External Links * Official 3BJunior Website * Official Blog * Official Stardust Promotion Section 3 Website * Official Youtube Channel * Special Interview Nanairo no Stardust * 3Bjunior - Nanairo no Stardust on [Power Push Natalie] References Navigation Category:Stardust Promotion Category:3Bjunior Category:Inactive Groups